Sweat of the Battle
by Alexa Skywalker
Summary: Summary excerpt. Full summary inside. With the twins born and Anakin and Padme slipping easily into their parental roles, Acacia starts to feel a sort of restless confusion. Meanwhile, Anakin searches for the spy Choler mentioned, the mysterious woman with the Nabooian Senate cloak. The Dark Side closes in; the battle draws near. Will they be strong enough to win the fight?
1. Prologue

**Full summary: **With the twins born and Anakin and Padme settling into their parental roles, Acacia starts to feel a sort of restless confusion. She doesn't doubt her brother's love – that his family is _her _family – but she knows there's gotta be more out there for her than screaming infants and constant diaper changes. She just doesn't know where to find it.

Meanwhile, Anakin searches for the spy Choler mentioned, the mysterious woman with the Nabooian Senate cloak. He doesn't want to believe that someone Padme trusts would betray them, but it's certainly starting to look that way.

The Dark Side closes in; the battle draws near. Will they be strong enough to win the fight?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey peoples! I wanna thank all my old readers for coming back and reading the next installment in my Star Wars saga. It seriously means the world that you enjoy my writing! I love you all!

To my new readers, welcome! Just so you know, this is the sequel to Blood of the Family which is the sequel to Burned by the Dark, so you might wanna read those two first. Otherwise, you'll likely be really confused.

Oh also, little disclaimer here: **I don't own Star Wars (obviously).** That honor goes to Disney, I believe. Lucky them.

Without further ado, here is the beginning of the (I hope, lol) much-anticipated _Sweat of the Battle_.

* * *

Prologue

"Any progress?"

The masked man breathes out in a nervous _p-woosh_, his ventilator amplifying the sound. "No, my Master."

The scarred man whirls around, yellow teeth barred, face twisted in a mask of malice. "And... why... _not_?" he asks, carefully enunciating each word.

"Rest assured, Master, she's doing her best. But she has to be careful; she must ensure the Skywalkers do not sense the truth of her loyalties."

"Bah!" The Emperor sneers and turns away. "You should have captured them a month ago. You have done nothing, _nothing._" The Dark Lord whips back around, fury sparking in his saffron eyes. "Are you even _trying_ anymore?"

Vader nods slowly, using the Force to cloak his emotions: anger, fear, a sprinkle of hate - gladness that, with his mask, he doesn't have to worry about his face giving him away. "The agent is trying, my Master, and we have a plan. The Skywalkers will be in your power soon."

"You would do well to hope, Lord Vader, that your version of soon and mine are very, very similar."

"I'm sure they are, M'lord."

"Good." The Emperor sinks into his chair - his throne, as he likes to think of it. "It would be a shame if _I_ had to take over _your_ operation... as I did last time."

Vader pauses. "Last time was a mistake," he admits finally, the last word bitter in his mouth. "My agent was careless, she trusted the wrong people-"

"And their incompetence nearly ruined everything! Had I not turned the situation to our good..." The scarred Sith trails off, knowing his apprentice will take each accusation to heart. That each reminder will provoke him, compelling Vader to bring the task to fast and flawless completion.

"I am aware of your involvement and the need behind it, Master," Vader replies. "Such a situation will not arise again."

The Emperor nods, smiling slightly. "I take you at your word, Lord Vader." In a nanosecond, the smile slips to a frown. "Do not fail me again."

Though he knows his master believes the conversation over, the masked man has more to say. Silently, he weighs his options, then plunges forward. "If I may pose a question?"

His Master waves a hand, and Vader takes this for an affirmative. "Do you still wish Anakin to join us? Or should we kill him as well?"

"Anakin _will_ join us," Sidious replies. "Eventually. But do not allow that to mitigate your efforts. _You_ survived burning in lava, after all." Vader resists the urge to wince at the memory. "I am sure Anakin can do something similar - or greater - should his desire for life be strong enough.

"What I want is to remove all distractions, to kill everyone he loves, to destroy any place he feels safe. Essentially, Lord Vader, you and your agent are to _break_ him.

"And then, when he has nowhere left to go, Anakin will crawl to the Dark Side, begging me to make his worthless life meaningful once again. To help him forget what was stolen, to give him anything to ease the pain."

Vader frowns behind his mask. "Forgive me, Master, but why would Anakin come to you if you took away everything he loves?"

"Because he will not care. Because he will be so broken, so utterly shattered, he will feel he has nowhere else to go.

"I know Anakin; I have since before he was born. Eventually, a more desperate desire will usurp his hate, his thirst for vengeance. The Dark Side is already in him; it will whisper that I can fulfill all his wants. When Anakin drags himself into my presence, I will.

"And then, he will forget all that was before."

Vader nods. "If you say so, Master."

"I do," Sidious snaps. "You are _sure_ your agent is on the job?" he adds, and Vader knows the former strain of conversation is over.

"I'm positive. Do not worry, Master; we are closing in. The Senator and the children will not be alive much longer."

Sidious cackles. "And then Anakin will be mine."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're doing great. Let's go through it again."

Padme shot her husband a look. "I thought you said I was doing _great_."

"You are," he replied with a grin. "Phenomenal, in fact. I'm not sure _I_ learned this fast."

Padme raised her eyebrows. "And you _would_ be the standard, wouldn't you, Ani?"

Humor sparking in his blue eyes, Anakin stepped forward and kissed her briefly; when he pulled back, he was grinning again. "Obviously."

"Hey, lovebirds." A dry voice sliced through the peace of the garden, and they turned around to see Anakin's sister, Acacia Lars.

"What do you want, Squirt?"

She scowled. "You _know_ I hate that name."

Anakin smirked. "Well, why do you think I use it?"

"Wait," Padme said, "there's a _story_ behind that name?"

Her husband opened his mouth, but Acacia cut him off. "No," she stated firmly, shooting her brother a venomous look. "Anyways, I came to tell you you're gonna need to cut your training time short. Luke is up, and Leia's stirring."

"Oh good." Padme said, sheathing her saber. "Again tomorrow, Ani?"

"One more time, Padme, come on. Acacia can watch them for a few minutes, can't you, Caish?"

She frowned. "One second I'm 'Squirt,' the next I'm 'Caish' when you need to beg me to do something."

"You catch on _so_ quick."

"Whatever." Acacia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can watch them. But _only_ for a few minutes. I've got stuff to do, too, you know."

"Sure you do." His sister glared and opened her mouth to retort, but Anakin cut her off with, "Thanks." To which she rolled her eyes again, and stomped off towards the house.

"There's some bottles in the fridge, Acacia," Padme called after her. "Thanks for your help."

Acacia nodded, waving a hand over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Once the younger girl was gone, Padme turned back to her husband, one hand on her hip and a frown on her face. "You shouldn't tease her like that."

Anakin scoffed. "She's my _sister_, Padme. What else am I supposed to do to her? Now, come on, we should get through this exercise one more time."

Padme sighed. "Since when were you so studious?"

For a minute, Anakin stayed silent, flipping his lightsaber over in his hand and catching the hilt again. "You want the truth?"

"Obviously."

"I think," he said with a grimace, "after all these years, Obi-Wan has finally rubbed off on me."

Padme laughed. "He'd be glad to hear it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Now-"

"I know. I know. We get to do it again."

* * *

"Go watch the twins, Acacia. Could you feed them a bottle, Acacia? Hold one while I work on this, Acacia; I mean, you've got nothing _better_ to do. Stars and galaxies, you'd think the little brats were _mine_."

The minute the words were out, though, Acacia felt awash with guilt. The truth was, she _did_ love her niece and nephew. A lot. And she was happy to help her brother and Padme whenever she could.

But come _on_! She was a Jedi, for Force's sake! She wasn't supposed to sit around watching babies drool all day. She was _made_ for action. She had to do something – _anything_ really, as long as she felt like it furthered the Jedi cause.

And, sitting in a summer-house on Naboo, bottle-feeding her two-month-old nephew didn't cut it.

Acacia sighed, and with the sigh, an idea sparked in her head. Maybe there _was_ something she could do now.

The bottle empty, she shifted Luke to her shoulder and gently burped the baby, mind a million miles from her task. Whenever Anakin wasn't training with Padme or playing with the twins, he'd spent most of his time searching for the "cloaked woman," the one Choler had mentioned. So far, Anakin hadn't found much.

But, since burping a baby didn't require much brainpower, Acacia figured she might as well do some thinking on it, go over the few clues they _had_ found. Maybe she could pick up something Anakin had missed.

Ten minutes later, when he and Padme came in, smiling and laughing like they were the only two on Naboo, all Acacia had was a bantha-load of frustration for her efforts. Not wanting any questions, she quickly cloaked it, using a mental block Obi-Wan had taught her a few weeks before.

And just in time. A second later, their eyes fell on her, and Padme said, "Oh good, you're done. Is Leia up yet?"

Acacia shook her head. "She stopped stirring once I took Luke out. I think he was waking her up."

"Ah, well," Padme checked her wrist-chrono, "I should probably get her up now, anyway. Thanks again, Caish."

"No problem," she said – even though that wasn't strictly true.

Anakin turned to her, and Acacia wondered why her brother was snickering. "Hey, I'll take Luke for you now. You, uh," a chuckle escaped his lips. "You might want to go change your shirt."

Acacia frowned, confused, and glanced over her shoulder – only to find a steady stream of slimy, white spit-up trickling down her back. "Ew!" she screeched. "Take him!"

Anakin's self-restraint burst then and, laughing out loud, he took his son from his sister. She glared, and his laughter quieted back to snickers, but of course it didn't stop.

"The things I do for you," she muttered, twisting around to get a better look at the disgusting mess. "And that was my last clean shirt!"

"You can borrow one of mine," he offered, still sniggering. "Or Padme's might be better. But you should've put a cloth on your shoulder first," he reminded, and inwardly, Acacia admitted she should have, but she'd been too lost in thought to think of it.

_Lost in thought?_ Her brother's voice popped into her head. _About what?_

_None of your business._ She quickly set up the shield again, hoping she'd done it right this time. The last thing she needed was her brother poking around in her head and seeing the prickle of resentment she'd indulged earlier; she knew there was no way he'd understand her feelings.

Since the twins' birth, Anakin had mellowed out so much, he was almost like a _family_ man, and he didn't seem to crave the action at all. Shocking as it was, her brother couldn't identify with the restlessness stirring within her. Not anymore.

Plus he'd find out that, since her thoughts on the veiled woman had been fruitless, she'd gotten puked on for nothing.

Anakin opened his mouth like he was going to insist, but she ducked around him and strode down the hall to his bedroom, where she grabbed a smaller shirt of Padme's to replace the one Luke had ruined. Before Anakin could catch her again, she hurried to her own bedroom, and shut the door behind her.

After changing her clothes, Acacia shook out her long, dark hair, stared at herself in the mirror, and thought, _Such is the life of a twelve-year-old Jedi Aunt._

* * *

Later that evening, Padme announced, "There's a senate meeting the day after tomorrow."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"And I need to be there," his wife replied, eyebrows raised as if daring him to challenge her. "I haven't since before the twins were born, and this one will be important. We're discussing that academy the Emperor wants to set up."

Acacia, who'd been lounging in a chair, staring absently at the HoloNet, sat straight up. "So you're going to Coruscant?"

Padme nodded. "You'll come with me, of course. As the new handmaiden."

"And I'll be going too," Anakin said, in a tone that left no room for argument.

Padme argued anyway. "Ani... it's been a while. People might think extra security is overkill."

"Let them think what they want, Padme. I can't let you go back there alone."

"Ahem," Acacia cleared her throat. "And what am I?"

"Don't get me wrong, Caish," Anakin looked to his sister, and for once, there was sincerity in his blue eyes, "you're good. I just..." He turned back to Padme. "I'd feel better if I was there."

"And you're not going to take no for an answer," Padme said dryly, though a twitch of a smile played at her lips.

"Definitely not."

"Fine." She shrugged. "I guess I'm taking you both then."

Anakin nodded, and Acacia settled back in her chair, but she wasn't watching the Net any more than she'd been before Padme came in. Finally, after two, long months, _something_ was going to happen. Even if she'd only act as handmaiden and bodyguard, at least she'd be _moving._

The girl grinned. She'd never been so excited for a Senate meeting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thanks so much for your reviews, favoriting, and subscribing! Means the world! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Anakin helped his wife pack the next day, a familiar surge of excitement rushed through him. That tingling feeling of "Oh yeah!" whenever he prepared to do something potentially dangerous.

The last two months had been very calm – and he'd enjoyed them; time spent with his family was never time wasted or regretted.

Still, some tiny part of him still missed the action, the thrilling peril he once thirsted after. And that part leapt with joy at the idea of returning to Coruscant.

"You're happy about going back, aren't you?" Padme asked, as she scanned the back of the closet for non-maternity dresses.

Anakin shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "A little," he said, even though he knew he couldn't hide his feelings from his wife.

Sure enough, when she turned back to look at him, Padme smiled and shook her head. "You're practically suicidal."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Padme, just because I like a little action now and then–"

"It's not a '_little_ action' we're talking about, Ani," she replied, pulling out a crimson-red dress and examining it in the mirror. "We're heading right back to the Emperor and Vader."

The smile fell off his face, and a burning hatred took over all his excitement. Quickly though, the Jedi suppressed the Dark feelings, better than he ever could before. "I know," he answered. "That's why I want to be there." He stepped forward and brushed his fingers down his wife's bare arm. "To protect you."

Padme looked up, eyeing him with a twitch of a smile. "I know," she echoed. "But I _also_ know that's not your only reason. You're eager to go back, at least partially for the danger."

Anakin grinned, and Padme rolled her eyes, resuming her quest for suitable Senate wear. "Well... yes," he admitted. "Partially. It's been quiet around here the last few months."

"Quiet isn't a bad thing, Ani," she replied, pulling out another dark blue outfit. "What do you think of this dress?"

"Looks great," he said, without laying eyes on it. "And trust me, I know quiet isn't bad. I want nothing more than for you, the twins, and Acacia to be safe. But as long as you _are_ safe," He shrugged. "I might as well have a little fun."

Padme laughed. "Only you, Anakin." She cocked her head. "And Acacia. I think she feels the same way."

"Yeah. She's been pretty restless since Obi-Wan visited." Anakin frowned slightly, recalling the day before, when his sister had abruptly shut him out of her thoughts. "Maybe this will snap her out of it."

Padme raised her eyebrows. "'Snap her out of it?' You used to be the same way. Worse even."

Anakin nodded. "I know. What I meant was... you know, give her enough of a taste that she'll be all right for a while. That we'll _both_ be all right for a while." He paused. "Do you think I should talk to her?"

"You know her better than I do."

"But you're a girl." She raised her eyebrows again. "A woman." Anakin waved a hand and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Well..." Padme said, folding up the dress. "She might not want your help with this, whatever it is. But you _should_ be there to listen if you think she needs someone."

"Hard if she won't talk to me."

Padme nodded. "Yes. But, Anakin, Acacia's growing up."

He groaned. "Don't remind me."

Padme smiled slightly before growing serious again. "Honestly, though, it may be time she found her own way."

"Well," Anakin sighed, "hopefully that day will wait a while before coming."

Padme studied her husband, sympathy in her eyes, then returned to packing her clothes. "Hopefully."

"Imagine," Anakin went on, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Imagine when the_ twins_ are that age."

"I'd rather not."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, me neither."

A nostalgic mood fell over the room, as the husband and wife silently remembered times gone by, unwilling to even peek into their uncertain futures. After a moment, Padme shook it off and broke the silence. "You know, Ani, you said you wanted to help me pack."

He turned to her, the playful light slinking back into his blue eyes. "I _did_ help. You asked me what I thought of the red dress, and I said it looked fine."

"I asked you what you thought of the _blue_ one." Padme laughed. "And you barely glanced at it."

"Well..." Anakin scrambled for an excuse, "that's because you look great in anything."

Padme rolled her eyes. "You think flattery will keep you out of trouble?"

He stood up and stepped forward, eyes still twinkling with mischief. "Will it?"

She tilted her head, laying a kiss on his lips. "It just might."

"Oh dear, Master Anakin, Mistress Padme. I- I- I did not mean to interrupt. I'll just... I'll come back later."

Anakin sighed, but he smiled down at Padme before turning to the protocol droid. "What is it, 3PO?"

The golden droid paused and turned back. "Your parents, Mistress Padme, are here to see you. Miss Acacia sent me to get you both; she's out training in the courtyard."

"Thanks, 3PO. We'll be down in a moment."

The droid nodded and shuffled off, muttering about the embarrassing inconveniences of living with a young couple.

"Lucky for him we weren't doing anything worse." Anakin smirked. "His circuits would be forever fried."

Padme laughed. "Probably. Well, come on. We shouldn't keep my parents waiting."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," Anakin muttered under his breath, and Padme pretended not to hear him. Instead, she simply took her husband's hand and led him down to the living room, where Ruwee and Jobal waited.

* * *

The minute they strode in, the Naberries looked at Anakin like it was _their_ living room and _he_ was the intruder. They weren't outright hostile, but they sure weren't about to run up and hug him either.

"I'll get straight to the point," Jobal said, scooting closer as Anakin and Padme sat opposite them. "Of course we can take care of the twins, and of course we'd love to help you–"

"So there's no problem then?"

Jobal and Padme glared at Anakin, and Ruwee frowned, so the Jedi decided to keep his mouth shut – for now.

"No, there's definitely a problem," Jobal went on, face still scrunched like she'd just sniffed the wrong end of a bantha. "You're parents now." _Thanks for the heads up,_ Anakin thought, but his lips stayed together. "You have to think of your responsibilities first."

"And we have, Mama," Padme replied patiently. "It's why we asked you to watch them."

"What your mother means, Padme," Ruwee started, leaning forward like his wife, "is that it should be you and Anakin with the twins whenever possible. They need time to bond with you."

Anakin bristled. For saber's sake, he and Padme had been on Naboo for two months! If they hadn't bonded with the twins by now, he wasn't sure a fusion reaction would do it.

The Jedi opened his mouth to say as much, but his wife interrupted. "We've been here for a while, Mama," she said, not looking at her husband, but squeezing his hand as if to say, _Let me do the talking, please._ "I think the twins will be fine without us for a few days."

Jobal sighed. "It's not about that. It's about your _responsibility_ to your family. You know I supported you as a senator, dear, but _only_ until you had a family of your own. After that your job – both of your jobs," she added with a pointed look in Anakin's direction, "–is to settle down and care for them.

"Take Acacia for instance," she added, and Anakin bristled again, knowing that, whatever Jobal was about to say, he was not going to like it. Seeing a cup of water on the table, he reached for it, taking a sip, hoping that would keep him cool.

"We just saw her out there," Jobal went on, "practicing her– her Force stuff in the garden. But how old is she? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Twelve," Anakin admitted, after unclenching his teeth.

"Precisely my point." Jobal pointed her finger and leaned back, like she'd just laid down an undefeatable argument. "Acacia should be in a stable home, spending time with people her own age. Allowed to enroll in school, maybe even get a boyfriend."

On the last word, Anakin choked on his water, then spent about twenty seconds hacking, so in shock he couldn't even use the Force to help himself. The very idea! His baby sister have a _boyfriend_? What in the Galaxy was _wrong_ with this woman?

After ensuring that Anakin was not going to die within the next few moments, his mother-in-law continued. "All children need stable environments and constant presences, Luke, Leia, and Acacia included. None of this can be healthy for them."

Anakin kept his lips clamped shut as Padme reassured her mother that yes, everything was going to be all right. And yes, they knew what they were doing. And no, it wouldn't scar any of the children for life if they went to this meeting. Much as he wanted to speak up, Anakin just listened, knowing that if he did open his mouth, words would come out that were not advantageous to their cause.

But _seriously_! Anakin could understand Jobal being worried about the twins – they _were_ her grandchildren, after all. Even though it would be nice if, once in a while, she remembered that they were _his_ children, and he was perfectly capable of deciding what was best for them.

But to throw in Acacia! For star's sake, she was _his_ sister. _His_! Jobal had no right to sit there on her high hovercraft and tell him he wasn't raising _his _sister properly.

_Well, geez, Anakin, calm down._ The very girl in question whispered in his head. _Maybe she's saying that because she cares. Who knows? I might've grown on her in the past two months._

Anakin inwardly scoffed. _Well good for you, cause I sure as heck haven't._

_And you don't care._

_Not a bit._

She giggled. _Well, for the record, I'm glad we're going. I've missed the action, you know._ Her mental tone was jokey, but Anakin could sense the longing that curled up and hid beneath her playfulness.

_Yeah, I know. So have I_.

He felt her smile. _Skywalker sibs back in business?_

_Technically, you're a Lars._

_I can be both. I'm talented like that._

Anakin shook his head, hiding a smile so the Naberries wouldn't think he was insane. _I'm sure you are._

* * *

It took a while, but finally, Padme convinced her parents to babysit the twins while they were at the meeting. But "under protest," the Naberries claimed, and Anakin knew he'd hear a similar argument the next time he and Padme needed to go somewhere.

And, they all knew, there _would_ be a next time.

Acacia came back in as they were leaving, and Jobal shot Anakin a look as the girl walked through the door. But, before his blood could boiled too much, Acacia winked at him, and his anger abated. His sister was happy, whatever Jobal and Ruwee thought. What else really mattered?

A piercing cry from the nursery reminded him that two small babies with his last name _really_ mattered, and they weren't going to rest until he realized it.

As Padme took Luke, Anakin cradled Leia to his chest, whispering softly in her ear to calm her down. Slowly, she relaxed against him, her tiny baby fists resting just over his heart – over the burn – and her cries softened to adorable cooing noises as if she were trying to speak to him.

He smiled at her, kissed the soft dark down on her head, and in his heart, he knew the one thing Ruwee and Jobal would never understand: he wasn't just "traipsing about the Galaxy." Though he did enjoy the action, it wasn't about fun anymore. It was about _fixing_ the Galaxy, making it right, returning it to good, so he wouldn't have to worry about his children. So he could spend all day holding them and rocking them and cooing to them like this. So he could watch his sister train for the fun of it, without knowing that every right move might mean her life and any wrong one might mean her death. So he could spend hours talking to Padme of nothing, just sitting there and _being_ with the one he loved most.

A Galaxy in which everyone he loved would be perfectly safe and would never be hurt again. That was what he hoped to achieve.

That was why he had to go to Coruscant.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

The holopic fluttered to the floor as she shook out an old travelbag. Curious, Acacia reached down and picked it up, flipping the paper over in her fingers to get a better look.

The girl's heart stuttered, and she gasped. _Owen._ Stars, she hadn't thought about her brother in forever. A guilty feeling slithered into her chest, wrapping around her heart like a sand-snake and pulling tighter than a tourniquet. What kind of a girl was she anyway? How could she have forgotten her _family_?

_I didn't forget them,_ Acacia defended herself, _I've just... been busy._ And it was true – up until two months ago. But since then her days had only contained baby-watching, training, and searching for the ever-elusive veiled woman.

_And feeling sorry for myself._

The guilt squeezed tighter.

Staring at the picture, her big brother holding her on his shoulders while little Acacia giggled through eternity, older Acacia wondered if she ought to contact Owen. Other than Anakin, he was the only family she had and vice versa.

Her fingers were brushing the edge of her comm when she remembered: she was a Jedi, therefore she was technically a criminal, therefore she was officially in hiding. When the Council let her stay with Anakin and Padme, they'd revoked her "Active" status, but still, she was about a million parsecs from being safe. If she contacted Owen and Beru, might Sidious catch wind of it, remember she had family on Tattooine, and send someone to kill them? Those very thoughts had kept her from comming them in the early days of the Empire; those very thoughts had caused her to put it off... and put it off...

Until now when she'd nearly forgotten them.

But maybe it _was_ safe now. She had a new comm, and it had been months since the attack on the Temple. The reports of Jedi arrests and executions had dwindled down and died out.

_So do you want to be next?_ A cautious voice whispered, but she pushed it away.

Besides, they were probably worried, right? She'd disconnected her old comm – maybe Owen and Beru thought her _dead_. The very thought twisted her stomach. Were they worried out of their minds right now, imagining the worst?

Without realizing it, her fingers reached back into her pocket. In a second, her comm-link was between her fingers, the metal cool on her palm. She could call them now, let them know she was all right...

Then what? Tell them she was heading back to the danger zone? "Oh yeah, it's been quiet for a while, so we're going to Coruscant today. You know, where Sidious and Vader, the Sith Lords, evil tyrants of the Galaxy, the people who want us dead, those guys, it's where they live."

No, Owen and Beru would worry or want her to stay where she was. Maybe they'd even say she should come back to Tattooine.

_Which,_ Acacia realized, _wouldn't be the worst thing in the Galaxy._

_Acacia?_ She heard Anakin's voice in her head and shoved her other thoughts to the back of her mind. She'd consider them some other time, when her brother wouldn't go snooping through her thoughts.

_Yeah? What is it?_

She sensed him blink, taken aback. After a second, the surprise flared into annoyance. _Don't be so snippy, Squirt._

_You're gonna tell me to _not_ be snippy, then use a nickname you know I hate?_

_Well, I could just call you "Snips," if you like._

Acacia rolled her eyes. _I_ wouldn't_ like._ She sighed, forcing her mental tone to sound less confrontational. _I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. Something that was none of your business, so don't ask, _she added quickly._ What d'you need?_

She heard her brother hesitate, and knew he was thinking about asking anyway. In the end though, he just said, _We're leaving in a few. Are you almost ready?_

Outwardly, she sighed with relief. Inwardly, she only replied, _Nearly. I just gotta throw some stuff in my bag._

_You weren't packed already?_ he asked, and when she heard the joking disapproval in his tone, she knew her brother wouldn't press her – for now.

She sent a smile. _I learned about last-minute prep from the best_.

_Please. I was always_ packed _on time. It was other stuff I was late for._

_I don't remember it that way._

_Well, your memory's faulty._

_Uh-huh. _She shook her head and chuckled. _Well, get out of my faulty memory so I can finish this._

She sensed him raise an eyebrow. _Taking things you don't want me to see, are we?_

_Yes. My totally contraband_ underwear. _Now will you go away?_

He laughed, but after a moment, left her alone. Instead of packing, though, the girl looked down at the picture of her other brother, still clutched in her right hand.

Eventually, she sighed and stuffed the paper in her pocket. Now, what with Coruscant and senates and spies, she truly did have other, more important responsibilities.

_I'm sorry, Owen,_ she thought, as if he'd hear her the way Anakin could. _I'll just have to deal with you later._

* * *

As she sat in the cruiser, waiting for Padme to drop the twins off, Acacia spun in the co-pilot's chair, pausing when she sat opposite her brother. Instead of facing his in-laws, Anakin had stayed with her in the ship; but he was so fidgety, Acacia thought he should've gotten out, if only to stretch his legs before the long ride in hyperspace. His eyes kept darting from the window to the controls and back again, as if trying to signal Padme that time was a wastin'.

Acacia smirked. So he _was_ eager to get going.

_Restless, big brother? _she teased.

He rolled his eyes – and blocked his thoughts. "_No_." When Acacia arched her eyebrows, he grinned, slightly sheepish. "OK, yes, a little. And so are you."

She shrugged. "Hey, I never denied it. It's _you_ who likes to pretend you're cool with all this family stuff." _So cool you nearly fooled me._

"I _am_ cool with this 'family stuff.' But a little action never killed anybody."

Acacia scoffed. "Famous last words."

"Not particularly."

"They will be when they're yours."

"No, then they'll be _infamous_ last words."

Acacia laughed, but before she could form a witty reply, Padme returned. "Twins dropped off? Check," she sighed, falling into a third seat behind the siblings. "Let's pick up Dorme and Sabe, and get to Coruscant."

Anakin grinned, starting up the ship. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Once they got into hyperspace, things quieted down again. Now it was Acacia who couldn't stop twiddling her thumbs or fidgeting her legs or getting up and pacing, only to sit down again. They were _almost there._ Almost back in the game. And, while it did excite her, it also made her nervous.

And she had nothing to do with that extra energy, but jiggle her leg until it fell off.

Of course Dorme and Sabe had "retired" to the back rooms, and were probably sitting with their hands in their laps, staring demurely at a wall. Padme had gone to work on her speech the minute they were in the air, and Anakin had followed her soon after – so Acacia doubted Padme was still working on her speech.

That left her to stare at the controls, make sure a black hole didn't suck them up, and wait for the ship to come out of hyperspace.

Which it did. Slightly earlier than planned.

The whole ship jerked to port, so hard it threw Acacia out of her seat. Ignoring the throbbing in her left arm, she jumped back up and raced to the controls, just as Anakin ran in from the cabin area. "Acacia!" he yelled. "What happened?"

"I don't know! We just fell out of hyperspace!"

Her brother strode over, slid into the pilot seat, and began a maintenance check, muttering to himself as he did. "Check, check, and check... Oh crap."

Acacia realized it in the same moment. "A gravitational beam," she breathed, glancing out the window to see the generator hovering just to the port side. "We didn't _fall_ out of hyperspace; we were _pulled_." She glared at Anakin. "I thought you said an unconventional route would keep anyone from spotting us?"

"I said I _hoped_ an unconventional route would keep anyone from spotting us. Apparently, I was wrong," he added in a mutter. "Help me determine our position, Caish." He nodded to the co-pilot's seat. "Maybe we can make the jump before anyone attacks."

As she pulled up the nav-computer, Acacia's eyes kept straying to the ominously large spacecraft that had yanked them out of flight. "Do you think they're gonna shoot?" she asked, after a full minute passed and nothing had happened.

Anakin glanced up, and as he did, a battleship appeared from behind the generator, guns already pointed at their hull. "Yes, Acacia," Anakin said with a grim nod. "I think they're gonna shoot."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Thanks for your reviews, favoriting, and subscribing!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Knowing he had only seconds, Anakin leapt from his seat, quick as if a nipper had chewed through the hull, coming up to bite him in the backside. "Set up the shields," he told his sister. "And as soon as you have a free moment, get Padme from the back. She'll pilot while you and I return fire."

Acacia had jumped in the pilot's seat the minute her brother vacated it, and already she punched the buttons to lift the shields. She watched as the plasma rose – painfully slowly by her count. The battleship's guns were locked on them by now; she knew they'd start shooting any second... "Anakin!" she called, but he was already gone, racing for the weapons bay. _Ani, what about the nav-calculations? And getting the heck outta here?_

In her head, she caught sight of her brother dashing down a hall, staggering when the first bolts of fire slammed into their ship. _Hopefully, Padme'll figure that out, too._

Acacia drummed her fingers against the controls and took a breath, preparing for evasive action. _We're screwed, aren't we?_

_Eh. Maybe a little._

She grinned. _Well, as you used to say, this is where the fun begins._

* * *

Anakin concentrated on running, using the Force to keep his balance as the ship reeled and rocked. Even from deep inside the cruiser, he could feel it when the ion bolts hit something less durable than the plasma shielding, and he cursed every time the floor pitched beneath his feet. When the ship lurched again (from the fire or from Acacia's piloting, he wasn't sure), the lights flashed, his body slammed into a wall, and Anakin started to wonder if they were in deeper trouble than he'd realized.

Still, he didn't contact Acacia, didn't ask her what in the Galaxy was going on up there. It wouldn't help anything; she'd only get anxious – or angry – if she thought he was watching her every move.

Besides, his sister knew what she was doing. Most likely.

"R2!" he called, as he sprinted past the droid bay. "Get up to the cockpit and help with the nav-calcs. We need to get back to hyperspace _now_."

The droid whirred and beeped a "Yes, sir," then scurried off towards the cockpit.

A few harrowing seconds later, the Jedi hurtled into the weapons bay. He half-fell, half-jumped into the first chair, grasping the triggers before he was even seated. Force-lifting a pair of headphones and slapping them on his ears, Anakin used his hands to angle his guns toward the enemy ship. Perfect. He drummed his fingers against the triggers, flexing them once, twice, before he gripped the gun again, aimed, and fired.

* * *

Acacia didn't _really_ start to worry until the stupid enemy shot out their port defenses. Before that, frightening as the situation was, she could rely on the shields to protect them while she and Anakin battled the enemy ships, and Padme solved the problem of getting the Force out of there.

But, now that the port shields were out and the others beginning to fail, they went from deep poodoo (which they could deal with), to _really_ deep poodoo (which was much harder). And bantha fodder to boot.

"OK," she whispered to herself. "We've still got the starboard, the fore, and the aft. We can get out of this."

She even smiled slightly as she wrenched the controls around, yanking the port side away from the worst of the fire. She _had_ wanted some action after all.

_Though, this is kind of a lot after two months of nothing,_ she grumbled. _We could've started out a _little_ easier._

_Too much for you, sis?_

Acacia's smiled widened as her brother popped into her thoughts, and, from the window, she saw his blue fire streaking towards the battleship. _Take a hike, Ani,_ she replied. _I need to focus._

Anakin laughed, but did as she asked. He was only checking in, she knew, and he needed to concentrate as much as she did.

Just as she'd gotten the cruiser where she wanted it, Padme, Dorme, and Sabe came running into the cockpit. "Acacia!" Padme started, but her sentence trailed off as she glanced out the window, taking in the gravity generator, the battleship, and the ion bolts blazing in the starry space between the cruiser and its enemies. "What in the–"

"Glad you're here," Acacia interrupted. "Take the controls, will you, Padme? Anakin said for you to pilot and get a lock on our locale so we can make the jump back."

"But that's a gravity generator," Padme protested. "How are we going to get out of its field?"

"Dunno." Acacia shrugged. "Maybe we'll blow it to bits."

"Can you do that?" Sabe asked. "I thought it was especially difficult to disable a generator."

"It is," Acacia admitted. "They have really strong shielding and you have to hit the reactor core to blow them completely." She shrugged again. "I'm hoping Anakin has a plan for all that."

As Padme took the controls, Acacia heard her sister-in-law whisper, "You and me both."

* * *

_Caish?_

_In position, bro._

_Good._ Speaking into the headphone's mic, he called, "Padme?"

"Piloting," came her reply.

"Great." He shot off a round before continuing, "I felt the ship take some fire. Did they shoot anything important?"

A pause. "The port shields." _Sith._ "But nothing else, and I think I can keep that side away from the fire."

"All right," Anakin said, though he wished his wife sounded more certain. "Caish, aim for the battleship. Hit the underside if you can; I think the reactor's there, and that'll be quicker than taking out the shields."

"Got it. What about you?"

"Me?" Anakin grinned, swinging his guns into place. "I'm aiming for the generator now. When I knock that out, we'll be free of the gravity pull–"

"And we can make the jump to hyperspace," Acacia finished, grinning too, as she powered up her gun and fired on the battleship.

"Absolutely right, Caish. Padme, getting anywhere with those calculations?"

"Kinda... hard," she grunted, as the ship jerked to the side. "Sabe and Dorme are working on it. And," a happy chirping in Anakin's ears. "R2 got here a minute ago."

"Great, he can help them." With everything going as well as it could, Anakin fell silent, knowing the others could take care of their jobs while he concentrated on his.

Whoever was piloting the generator had skill. Like the cruiser, it was pretty bulky, but he (or she or it, whatever) had the typically strong shielding already in place. Anakin had blown a gap in the defenses just off the starboard side, but, everytime he got in position to finish it off, the pilot floated just out of the way while his gun recharged. By the time he fired, any damage Anakin inflicted would be less than superficial.

If Acacia weren't so busy shooting at the battleship, he knew he'd never hear the end of it.

And, of course, if they weren't _all_ so busy trying to not die.

A split second later, a volley of fire rocketed from the battleship, striking the cruiser just below the blasted shield generators. The ship shuddered, the lights flickered, and when they came back on, Anakin's ears rung. "Padme? Acacia?" he called, hoping the headphones still worked. "You there?"

"Yeah," their voices came back in unison, but they crackled, distorting like an old droid's sound synthesizer. Whether the headphones were the problem or his own hearing, Anakin couldn't tell. And, at the moment, he had more important things on his mind. "You OK?" he asked.

"A little shaken," Acacia quipped, and her brother half-smiled. "But yeah, I'm fine."

"Padme?"

"I'm all right," she said, though her voice disagreed with her words. "But... I think they may have shot something important."

And that's when the alarm began to ring.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! So last week, I had this chapter planned, written, and more-or-less on schedule when I realized I had a ginormous pothole. Literally. There was a hole. So then came the week of painful rewriting, which is why this chapter is so late. :p Sorry about that guys! Hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The alarm pulsed through the ship, washing the corridors red, the blare so loud it blocked out the ringing in Anakin's ears. "Padme!" he yelled over the noise. "What was hit?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let me... Oh no."

"'Oh no?' What's 'oh no?'"

Before she could reply, an automated voice sounded through the cruiser, barely audible over the alarm. "Energy cell has been damaged. Ship will self-destruct in three minutes. Please head to the escape pods immediately. Energy cell has been damaged..."

The warning continued on a loop, and Anakin's own countdown began in his head: _3:00... 2:59..._

"Anakin?" His sister called his name, and the tremor of fear beneath her bravery pushed the Jedi into action.

"Caish, how many escape pods have we got?"

"Enough for everybody, but Anakin, it doesn't matter. With the generator out there, we can't get back into hyperspace. We'll just get captured or shot down the minute we fly out."

"So, tinkerboy," Padme's voice crackled through his headphones. "Looks like you're going to have to fix this."

Fix the energy cell of an airborne ship? _How_?

_2:36... 2:35..._

_No pressure, bro, b__ut we're kinda running out of time._

"Right." He jumped up, still clueless, and ripped off his headphones. The ringing disappeared immediately, so at least he wouldn't have to worry about his hearing.

All things considered, that wasn't much consolation. But every little thing helped.

As he sprinted out of the weapons bay, Anakin contacted his sister. _Caisha? I'm going down to the engine room._

_You think you can rig the cell?_

_Have to try, don't I? Ask Padme to send R2 down; she, Dorme, and Sabe need to put all their efforts into the nav-calcs._

_Got it. I'll tell her._

Anakin started to respond, but as he hit the engine room, he stopped short and his jaw dropped. Fist on the first set of doors, he stared out the window – and into space. The blast had torn a ragged hole in the side of the cruiser, and a surge of pure energy writhed and pulsed where the cell had once been.

_Anakin?_

_Just a second, Caish._ He swallowed, forcing himself to focus. No matter the mess, Anakin Skywalker had never been prone to panic, and now was totally not the time to become such.

_1:47... 1:46..._

Anakin opened his eyes. The emergency seal was around the hole, caulking it temporarily, and the cell was in its own compartment, connected to the ship by sealed cords, so that, if it was hit, they'd have time to reach the escape pods before everything went kablooey.

But escape pods weren't an option now, and they had less than two minutes before the big bang. _So how in the Galaxy do I fix this?_

_Use the Force?_

Anakin couldn't help but smile. In spite of the situation, Acacia – his baby sister – had made him _smile._

He wouldn't let her die because he couldn't fix a simple problem.

_Maybe not simple..._ a private thought piped up, but Anakin pushed it away.

_I'll try that, Caish,_ he replied as he tugged a helmet over his head and hopped into a spacesuit. _By the way, you need to switch targets._

_Uh... switch targets?_

_Yes. Acacia, you've got to shoot out the generator._

He could sense the fear rolling over her. _But Anakin–_

_Caish._ With half his brain, he kept his mental tone calm, while the other half ran through a million ideas and discarded them just as fast. _Caish, we need to get out of here now. We need to get out of here _yesterday._ Now listen to me._

A pause, then, _Okay._

_I made a hole in the shielding, just off the starboard side. If you can maneuver your guns right and shoot directly into it, I think you'll be able to blow the whole thing._

Split second before, _Got it._ Another pause. _May the Force be with you._

He smiled again. _You, too._

With that, he shut off their connection and opened the engine room's first set of doors, turning his full attention to the problem at hand.

* * *

Anakin had done a lot with ships in his life, everything from podracing for parts to careening through the cosmos with a-wing-and-a-half. But one thing he'd never gotten around to trying was fixing an overloading energy cell in mid-flight.

No time like the present give it a go.

Grimacing at the heat seeping through the spacesuit, Anakin opened the second door and waded in, pushing against the fierce power pounding him from every side. Even with the suit, Anakin couldn't get too close, not unless he wanted every atom in his being to shrivel up and burn to ashes.

Which was another thing he hadn't tried, and one he never intended to.

When he got near enough, Anakin called on the Force. It gathered, and his eyes zeroed in on the imploding cell. The enemy blast had been large, shooting right through the weak spot from the lack of port shields and crashing into the energy cell. Luckily, the blast had expended most of its power making the hole in the hull, but it'd still contained enough to fill the cell with more current than it could stand, resulting in a chain reaction that, as the computer system had so kindly informed them, would cause their ship to blow.

Now what could he _do_ about it?

"Doo-woop?" A beeping from behind told him that R2 had arrived, but Anakin held up a hand, warning the droid to stay back. He didn't know why he'd called him anyway. Before, he hadn't known the extent of the problem; he'd only hoped R2 would be able to help somehow.

But now, he wasn't sure anyone could.

"Doo-woop?" the droid repeated, and Anakin looked back at him, trying to ignore the countdown still running in the back of his head. _0:50... 0:49..._

He had to figure something out. Preferably that instant. If he didn't, everyone on the ship was dead.

_Padme... Caisha... R2..._ Even those handmaidens he'd sorta grown to like. Anakin had been in a shipload of perilous problems in his life, but this was one of the few where he'd actually felt death breathing down his neck.

_0:19... 0:18..._

Anakin shook his head. Couldn't let the stress divert his attention. Think, think, _think._

Wait... _Divert..._

"R2, you can go back up," he said, a grin growing on his face. "I think I know how to fix this."

* * *

Acacia didn't bother with deep breathing. Though Obi-Wan swore by it, it'd never helped her much; and anyway, Anakin always jumped into things head-first.

No way did he have time for calming breaths.

Instead, Acacia drummed her fingers on the guns, focusing in the Force on her opponent. She knew she didn't have long, so she searched the starboard side, homing in close, shutting out everything else... and there it was. The telltale shimmer of shielding, then a small circle of nothing.

Now all she had to do was aim, fire, and watch it blow to bits. Which was only slightly easier than beating a Wookie in an arm-wrestle.

_0:50... 0:49..._

The numbers counted down at the back of her head, in a voice too monotone for the situation. But she ignored the fear mounting inside her and forced herself to focus. Her brother was counting on her.

Heck, _she_ was counting on her. If she couldn't shoot out that generator, they were all quite finished.

Acacia thought back to before the blast hit their ship. In the seconds between her shots, she'd taken note of the pilot's movements versus her brother's. How Anakin would aim, charge, fire... and the generator would float just to the side of his shot before it got there.

The pilot had anticipated Anakin's moves, probably by the direction of his guns, and that would take someone seriously Force-Sensitive. Like Anakin or Obi-Wan.

_Or Vader._

She shuddered, but with fury rather than fear. Whether it was that son of a stoned dug or some other Force-Sensitive crony, it didn't matter. They were shooting at her ship, at her family. And that was not okay with her.

A crinkling in her pocket reminded her of the family she'd forgotten, but Acacia pushed them from her mind.

Owen would understand if, for the moment, she concentrated on staying alive.

_0:21... 0:20..._

Acacia closed her eyes, giving herself ten seconds only. In fast-motion, she replayed the scenes in her head, how the pilot had predicted Anakin's movements, how he had flown just to the side just in time. Then, since Anakin was too busy concentrating to notice, she watched it through her brother's memories. Acacia sped through most of it, but zoomed in whenever Anakin's shots neared the enemy ship.

_0:11... 0:10.._

When the seconds were up, Acacia grinned. She had what she needed.

* * *

_Use the Force, Anakin._

How many times had he heard that? For fighting, for flying, for focusing his mind. The Force could be ever so useful for ever so many things. Even Acacia had joked about it several seconds ago, because it was the Masters' favorite catchphrase for just about everything.

Yet no one had ever mentioned using it like this.

Anakin closed his eyes and reached into the Force. He felt the extra energy, the reaction reeling out of control, and he grasped at it, clenching his fist, seizing the current before it erupted.

But it burned, burned so hot, he almost let go. Nothing in the Force had ever burned him before – nothing, except the Dark Side.

_Maybe this isn't the best idea._ A cautious voice he wasn't supposed to have whispered.

But he was out of others.

_0:09... 0:08..._

And out of time.

Anakin gathered the extra energy in the Force, swirling it around till it was a roiling mass of pure power, bubbling and boiling at his fingertips. The Jedi closed his eyes, prayed his plan would work, and thrust his hands forward.

* * *

Acacia clenched the triggers in her fists, thumbs poised just above the buttons to release the deadly fire.

_0:07... 0:06..._

In the seconds between her fingers' touch of the buttons and their downward smash to discharge a volley, Acacia zeroed in on the generator, focusing her guns just to the right of the hole in the shielding. If she was correct, all the other pilot could see was her guns pointed _at_ the hole. With any luck, he wouldn't notice that the aim was slightly off.

_0:05... 0:04..._

Her gun took a second to charge. The pilot adjusted, his ship dancing just out of reach...

_0:03..._

Or so he thought.

_0:02..._

___Pew! Ka-BOCSH!_

Acacia grinned as the generator exploded. But, considering the countdown was still going and the alarm still shrieking, her joy didn't last.

_0:01..._

A ball of golden energy shot from the lower deck of the cruiser, bowling into the battleship and engulfing the enemy in flames.

"What the–" but the cruiser shuddered and shook, so hard she couldn't finish a coherent thought, much less a sentence. Seconds later, it stabilized, and once her brain stopped rattling in her skull and she realized _their_ ship was the only one not blown apart, she called for her brother. _Anakin?_

It took him a moment to reply. _Here._

_Are you okay?_

_Completely... fine. And I fixed the ship._

_Yeah, I figured._ The smile grew on her face again. _What did you _do_?_

"Tell you later," Anakin said, and she was surprised to actually hear his voice in her ears. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"We're fine up here," Padme called back.

"Acacia?"

"Terrific."

She heard the grin in her brother's voice, but something felt off, almost forced when he replied, "Awesome. Great job with the generator, by the way. How'd you do it?"

"Tell you later." Though her worry for her brother increased by the second, Acacia forced herself to sound carefree. "Well, that was a fun delay," she quipped, and leftover nervousness created more laughter than the joke was worth. "I suppose we should get to Coruscant now."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. "Padme, do we have a fix?"

"Almost... Yes! I've got it!"

Acacia heard her brother sigh. "I love you."

"Good." Padme laughed again. "Our anniversary is two weeks from today, and I expect something big."

Anakin chuckled. "I'll do my best."

A second later, "It's loaded into the nav-computer," Padme said. "We're ready to make the jump."

"Punch it."

As the blackness of space faded to blue and the stars turned to white streaks on her window, Acacia felt a prickle of unease. Sure, they'd won this time, but she knew the attacks would continue. The Sith wouldn't rest until she, her brother, and her sister-in-law were dead.

_Or until we kill them, _Anakin pointed out.

Acacia smiled dryly. _I gotta say, I like that one better.__  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's late! I've been sick and I had trouble working out some parts.**

**Just so you know, I edited last week's chapter a little bit. Nothing big, just some minor word changes here and there, if you want to check it out. But the main story is still the same, so if you read it before last Saturday (the sixth of September), you won't be confused about anything in here.**

**All right, let's get on with it...**

* * *

Chapter 6

As the ship jumped to hyperspace, Anakin felt a surge of exhaustion crash over him. He'd barely staved off his weariness while trudging back to the weapons bay and dragging himself to a pair of headphones, but now that everyone was safe, he struggled to keep from passing out where he sat.

_Ani?_ Acacia's voice poked at his consciousness, worry prickling in her tone, and Anakin shook his head, pressing the heel of his hand between his eyes, forcing himself to stay awake.

_I'm fine, Caish. Really, _he said to her skepticism. _Just a little tired._

A sound from behind. Anakin spun around to see his sister standing in the doorway, rubbing absently at her left arm. "You look awful," she said aloud.

He forced a grin. "Thanks. You're beautiful, too."

A smile flickered across her face. "What did you _do_ anyway?"

"Doesn't matter." Anakin shook his head. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh." Acacia looked down as if just now noticing it hurt. "I fell. When the ship first lurched out of hyperspace." She rolled up her sleeve, examining the bruise that blossomed on her bicep. "It's no big deal," she added, pushing the fabric back down. His sister didn't even wince, but Anakin wondered if she'd forced herself not to so he wouldn't worry.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked again.

He was about to reply, "Yeah, of course," but another wave of weariness washed away the lie, and it took all of Anakin's strength not to keel right over.

"Anakin!" His sister started forward, but he put up a hand.

"I'm okay. Just..." He shook his head, unable to finish a sentence when all his strength was fixed on staying awake. Somehow, he struggled to his feet and somehow, he made it to one of the bedrooms, forcing himself to walk without Acacia's help; if he was going to faint after a battle he hadn't so much as bruised in, the least he could do was walk himself to his bed.

"I'll just... take a little..."

But exhaustion claimed him, and he was asleep before he could finish.

* * *

Padme stared down at her husband, double lines forming between her eyes. "Is he okay?"

Acacia frowned as she studied Anakin's prone form, searching in the Force for his Mark. "I think so," she said. "Though whatever he did really tired him out."

"But that doesn't usually happen, right? Normally, he can use the Force with no problem."

"I wouldn't say no problem," Acacia muttered, remembering several problems from the past. "But without falling out like this, yes. Whatever Anakin did, it wasn't your average act of Force-Use."

A light snore from her brother seemed to show his agreement.

"Can you use your telepathy?" Padme wondered. "Look in his mind and see what happened?"

"I already did," Acacia replied. "But I still don't get it. There's just a bunch of weird flashes." She shook her head. "Hopefully, he'll explain it all when he wakes up."

"Milady?" Acacia turned. There Sabe stood, just inside the bedroom, and she noticed her eyes seemed a little red, as if the handmaiden had shed some tears. But, Acacia figured, that was likely a normal response to the day, especially if sudden extractions from hyperspace and violent near-death experiences weren't generally in your schedule.

Of course, seeing as half used to be in hers, Acacia had no intention of crying.

Padme looked up from her husband. "Yes?"

"You asked me to tell you when we came near Coruscant. We should arrive in a little less than an hour."

Padme nodded. "Thank you, Sabe." She forced a small smile in her handmaiden's direction, but the moment she left, Padme's eyes returned to Anakin.

"I really think he'll be okay, Padme," Acacia reassured. "He's getting stronger by the second. I can feel it."

"Well..." the senator whispered, tearing her eyes away. "If you're _sure_. I do have some speech notes to work on."

"Positive." Acacia nodded. Even though she wasn't. "You can go ahead."

Padme ran her fingers through her husband's hair, then leaned down to kiss him - at least, Acacia assumed she did. As soon as Padme's lips got within smooching distance, the girl became remarkably preoccupied with smearing ointment on her injured arm.

A few seconds later, Acacia heard the rustle of blankets as her sister-in-law straightened, the footsteps as she crossed the room, the sliding of the door as she exited, and the click as she closed it firmly behind her.

* * *

When he awoke, the first thing Anakin noticed was a pair of violet eyes staring over him. "Ani?" his sister whispered, "Anakin, you're awake!"

Rubbing his eyes, he replied, "Looks like it," then groaned. The second thing he noticed was that every atom in his being ached like he'd just lost a fight with an extremely perturbed wookie, but Acacia seemed mostly oblivious to his pain.

"Are you okay? Should I get Padme? Seriously, bro, what did you_ do _down there anyway?"

"Hold on a sec." Anakin sat up slowly, shaking his head to clear it. "Too many questions."

His sister sighed, and he could almost hear her rolling her eyes in impatience. "Fine. Are you all right?"

"Eh." He waved a hand. "Ask me later."

"Should I go get Padme?"

"Where is she?"

"In the other room. We're nearing Coruscant, and since I told her you'd be okay, she went to take a look at her speech notes."

Anakin nodded. "Don't bother her then."

"If you say so." A beat of a pause, then Acacia succumbed. "_Now_ will you tell me what you did?"

Anakin shook his head again. "I'd explain if I could, Caish, but I'm not sure _I_ even understand it. The whole thing was sort of... instinctual."

She crossed her arms. "Try."

He smirked. "Weren't you worried about me?"

"Very," she said and a frown flittered across her face, giving Anakin a twinge of guilt. "But now you're awake and you seem perfectly alive and perfectly functional, so talk."

"You're stubborn."

"Wow. Wonder where I learned _that_."

"All right, all right." Anakin relented. "So, I realized I couldn't possibly fix the reactor; it was too far out of control. But then I had this idea: maybe I could divert the extra energy and launch it into the battleship."

Acacia's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "That's _insane_."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. But I didn't have a choice at the time, so I went for it.

"Caish, I can't really explain _how_ I did it. I just grabbed on to the energy with the Force – like you might pick up your lightsaber or something – and pushed it out of the cell and into the battleship. Then I grabbed the emergency shielding the same way and pulled it back over the hole in our ship." He shrugged. "That's all."

Acacia's eyes were wide as the battleship's explosion. "Wow."

He smiled. "That's a word for it."

"I didn't... I didn't even know you could _do_ that."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't recommend trying except in very poor circumstances."

"Why?"

Anakin hesitated; then again, Acacia already knew how difficult it had been. He _had_ spent the last however-long knocked out asleep, after all. "It was exhausting, Caish." _And painful_, he added mentally, glad that they were speaking aloud and hoping she hadn't caught that. "Worse than the Realm even. I've never felt anything like it."

"Why do you think it was so hard?"

Anakin shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea. Because I was harnessing pure energy, maybe? But still, I've never passed out like this after using the Force. Not ever."

Acacia nodded slowly, a thoughtful frown taking over her face. "Maybe we should talk to Obi-Wan and the Council about it."

"Maybe," Anakin said, not admitting that he wanted to keep this quiet for now. He'd rather do his own research and have a durasteel-solid reason for fainting before he broadcasted the event in front of the Council.

"But what about you?" he changed the subject before she could press him. "I wasn't the only one who saved the day this time."

Acacia dropped her gaze, but a proud smile lit up her face and sparked in her eyes. "Yeah, well, all I had to do was think, tinkerboy."

"Think?"

"Yes, _think_. I'm sure you've heard the term."

The siblings shared a laugh. "Somewhere, I think." Anakin joked. "It _does_ sound familiar."

Acacia rolled her eyes, but suppressed her laughter so she could explain. "Before the ship got hit, I was watching your fight with the generator in between my shots. When you asked me to hit it, I looked in your head – sorry, promise I only checked the relevant stuff – for everything _you_ saw."

"And?"

"_And_ the pilot was anticipating your shots from the direction of your guns."

"Well Caish, I caught that much."

"So," she went on, ignoring her brother, "all I had to do was change direction."

"I don't follow you."

"I didn't aim for the hole. I aimed just to the side of it. And–"

"And he flew right into your fire, didn't he?" Anakin grinned. "I gotta say, Caish, that was pretty smart."

Acacia flipped her hair, shooting her brother a cocky half-smile. "Thank you."

"This thinking," Anakin mused. "I might have to try it sometime. Although, to be fair, you couldn't have done it without the hole I blew in the shielding."

Acacia rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, tinkerboy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovely people! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting! Makes my day!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"So, how bad is it?"

Anakin glanced up at his wife, striding across the private platform. Wiping the grease from his hands, he gave her a wry smile. "How honestly should I answer that?"

Padme laughed. "As honestly as you can. You know I'm not attached like you are." She waved a hand at the Nabooian cruiser. "To me, it's just a ship."

Anakin shot her a withering look. "'_Just_ a ship?'" He shook his head. "_Really_, Padme."

"I'm a senator, not a mechanic," she replied. "So how bad?"

"Could be worse."

"That's not an answer."

Anakin chuckled. "Well, some of the wiring for the comms blew, shields need replacing, energy cell's burned out, and of course," He waved a hand at the cruiser, "there's that gaping hole in the side I somehow have to patch."

She frowned. "Can you take care of all that while we're here?"

He glanced at her. "And watch over you?"

"I don't need to be watched over."

"Right." Anakin grinned. "Administer excess protection than?"

Padme considered that, then nodded slowly, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. For a second, her husband grinned back, but then it faltered and fell into a frown. "Well, to answer your question, no, I don't think I can. But I don't trust anyone else to do it either."

"Well... the ship has to be fixed, Anakin."

"I know."

"Maybe you could talk to the Council," she suggested. "They might know someone who can help."

"Maybe," Anakin said. "But I think I'll try to fix it myself first."

"Should I be worried?"

Anakin smirked and shrugged. "Possibly. That emergency shield I made worked pretty well, though."

"True." Padme chuckled, but her mirth died when she noticed the weariness hiding in her husband's laughing eyes. "Ani?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right?" Earlier, he'd given her a brief explanation of what happened with the cell, but her senatorial instincts whispered that he hadn't told her everything.

"I'm fine, Padme," he said, but his smile seemed forced. "Honestly. Stop worrying."

"Right." A head of curly, dark hair poked out of the main hatch. "Stop worrying about her _one true love_. That'll happen."

Anakin glared at his sister. "Aren't you supposed to be _doing_ something, Squirt?"

In reply, Acacia crossed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and ducked back inside.

Padme laughed. "What's she supposed to be doing?"

"Fixing the comms," Anakin said. "I showed her how, and I'm pretty sure she can manage without blowing the ship to bits." He paused, cocking his head to the left just a tad; Padme only noticed because she'd learned to look for it. "Then again..." he trailed off. "I'd better go and help her."

She nodded. "With the two of you at it, maybe you'll have that much finished before dark."

Her husband looked up at the evening sun, its rays slanting through the windows of the hangar. "Uh... yeah. Maybe." He scoffed a short chuckle. "I'll comm you when we're on our way back."

"Well," she smiled. "Don't stay out too late."

"Of course not." Anakin grinned. "Someone has to keep you company tonight."

Padme enjoyed her turn shooting her husband a withering look. "I've got a speech to work on, Ani. You'll have to keep yourself company.

"Honestly, though," she continued, her smile fading as she reached up to touch his face. "You should rest. You look exhausted."

Anakin took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "I will. Tomorrow's an all-day meeting right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

His smile broke into a full-fledged grin. "I'll sleep during that."

In spite of herself, Padme laughed, shaking her head. "You are _impossible_."

He winked. "At your service."

* * *

"'Someone has to keep you company tonight?'"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Squirt. How are things comin' up here?"

She made a face, but answered the question. "I _thought_ I'd fixed it..."

"I hate it when you use the past tense that way."

"But then, well, um, something sparked... and exploded... and everything I thought I'd fixed died."

"Stars." Anakin sighed. "Let me see it."

His sister stepped back. "I'm sorry, Ani. I told you I'm no good with this fixing stuff."

"You're fine, Caish," he grunted, as he sparked two wires and fused them together. "I'm just better."

She rolled her eyes. "And a lot less humble."

After they'd finished laughing, Anakin handed the wires back to Acacia, reviewing the directions one more time before he went to examine the energy cell. Together, the siblings worked in silence, broken only when Acacia used telepathy to stay in tune with her brother's instructions.

By the time the Coruscant sun had set and the automatic lights flashed on in the hanger, the siblings were sitting back on the durasteel floor, taking a rest to survey their handiwork.

"Not bad," Anakin said. "We got the wiring fixed, and I can definitely salvage the cell."

"Yeah." Acacia nodded, taking a swig from her water bottle. "But do you think we'll be able to finish it? Along with everything else?"

Anakin paused, even though he immediately knew the answer to her question. "Probably not."

"But," Acacia frowned. "Can we _trust_ anybody else?"

Her brother barked a short, humorless laugh. "No, not really." He sighed, rubbing a hand over exhausted eyes. "But we don't have much of a choice."

"Maybe... maybe you could talk to Dex."

"Hm." Anakin said, his frown turning more thoughtful as he sipped his own water. "Not a bad idea, Caish. He might know someone."

"Or know someone who knows someone."

Anakin smiled, allowing a tiny chuckle. "Something like that."

"Speaking of the other thing..."

"We were speaking of other things?"

"About trusting people," Acacia explained. "We're... well, we're going to the Senate tomorrow. With Vader. And Sidious. And probably whatever 'veiled woman' Choler was talking about."

Anakin nodded, scowling at the ship as if it were the cause of his problems. "I know."

"Well... do you know what we're gonna do?"

"We're gonna keep a close eye out," he said slowly, working out the answer as it spilled from his mouth. "Unfortunately, there will be no sleeping at this meeting or studying of interesting political tactics."

"There are interesting political tactics?"

Anakin laughed, ruffling Acacia's hair and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl."

A smile danced across her face, but then disappeared. "So, we'll basically just... watch everyone?"

"I wish there was more I could tell you, Caish." Anakin glared down at his grease-stained hand. "Stars and systems, I wish there was more. But I've only got one other idea, and Padme said a lot of people wouldn't like it if we charged into the Imperial building and took care of Sidious and Vader ourselves."

"Yeah, I don't think the Imperials would be cool with that." Acacia laughed. "But look on the bright side."

Her brother raised his eyebrows. "There's a bright side?"

"Well, sort of. Whoever organized the attack helped us narrow down the list. I mean, we took the outside route specifically to _avoid_ a battle. Yet we had one anyway."

Anakin exhaled, blowing a fierce breath out through his mouth. "I know."

Acacia was quiet a moment, but finally, she had to ask, "Does Padme?"

"I haven't talked to her about it yet," Anakin admitted. "But I'm sure she can see it. I mean, it's obvious. Only someone she trusts would have that information."

"So it's official. Our veiled woman isn't just someone from Naboo. One of Padme's closest friends is reporting to Sidious."

"Unfortunately, Caish." Her brother scowled straight ahead. "Looks like Padme has a spy in her circle."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't post last week! Needed some time to pull this story together.**

* * *

Chapter 8

After returning home from the hanger, Anakin strode down the hall of the Coruscant house, entering his bedroom just as a little blue astromech exited. "Thanks R2," he heard his wife call from inside; but what would Padme need R2 for?

A split second later, _Aw, brilliant._

The Jedi stepped all the way in the room then, and when his wife looked up and saw him, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

Anakin grinned back. But _his_ eyes were on the comm device in her hand.

"Hey," he said, kissing her hello. "You making a call?"

"Receiving one, actually," she replied, settling back onto the bed. "But I was expecting it, so I had R2 scramble any tracers and encrypt the line."

Anakin smirked. "You're becoming such a rebel," he said. "I couldn't be more proud."

His wife just rolled her eyes, so he continued, "Who's contacting you, anyway?"

The laughter vanished from Padme's expression, a steely determination taking over her face, and Anakin sensed her reply before she made it. "Bail Organa."

The laughter vanished from Anakin's expression too, but he only had a frown to replace it. "Another delegation thing?"

"Yes," she said. "And I am _going_."

Her husband forced a rueful smile. "Don't suppose I could argue you out of it?"

Padme let out a short laugh and shook her head. "Not a chance."

"Fine." Anakin nodded, turning away and slipping off his cloak, like her apparent need to perpetually be in some perilous situation was no big deal. "Then I'm going with you."

Padme frowned. "Anakin, they really don't want anyone else at these meetings."

"I really don't want you going there." He shrugged. "Looks like we're all going to have a disappointing day."

"Ani, _no_."

He spun back to face her. "Why not?"

"Because–"

"Look, they're at least allowing you a guard or something, right?"

"Yes, but–"

"Well, there you go then."

"Stop interrupting me," she snapped, and the look on her face plus the tone of her voice made Anakin bite his tongue nice and fast. When she was sure he'd keep quiet, Padme went on, "Honey, we both know you're not the same as an average guard. You're a Jedi, you're more dangerous, and, well, some of them don't completely trust you."

Anakin's jaw dropped. "Don't _completely_–"

"I know it's crazy." She put up her hands, warding off that particular argument. "But some of the Delegation... they just aren't comfortable with a Jedi being there. So I'll take Dorme," Padme finished, even though her husband was shaking his head. "Or Sabe. They're both trained."

"Yeah, in etiquette."

Padme frowned. "That's not _all_, Ani. You know they're trained to protect me if they have to."

"Yes..." He sighed. "But still, I'd feel better if you took – I don't know – Acacia, maybe."

"Ani." Padme shook her head. "She's a Jedi, too."

"She's a padawan. It's different."

"Wow, bro. Thanks a lot."

Anakin's head whirled around and his eyes found Acacia standing in the doorway. Inwardly, he cursed. Those words shouldn't have come out the way they did, but he'd been too busy arguing to think them through or to notice her approach.

"Caisha," he said, stepping towards her. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"Well, gee." She rolled her eyes. "Remind me to _not_ be around when you do."

_Crap._ "I'm sorry, Caish. You're good, really. One of the best, to tell the truth, and I wouldn't trust Padme with anyone else. Well, not like I trust you, anyway. But the Delegation will accept a padawan more willingly than–"

"A real Jedi?"

"A _Knight_." He corrected. "Besides, you're one of her handmaidens-in-training or whatever, right?" When Padme nodded, her husband shrugged. "Seems to work."

Even though Anakin sounded confident in his plan, nobody in the room seemed to share his enthusiasm: Padme was frowning at the bed, Acacia was glowering at the ground, and Anakin himself was scowling at a spot on the wall that looked a bit like Bail Organa's beard.

"It probably _will_ work," Padme admitted, after several minutes of the stifling tension. "They won't know exactly who my guard is anyway – it isn't like we have to announce them when we enter. But if any of the Delegation happened to see a tall, cloaked man skulking in the shadows... well, they all know my affiliations with the Jedi."

"But me they won't suspect."

Still frowning, Anakin met his sister's eyes. "Caish, I'm not totally thrilled with this either. But I'd rather Padme have some real protection, and you're our best option."

Acacia stared at him for a moment, still glaring, but eventually, her slashed eyebrows relaxed and she nodded. "Fine. I'll do it. For you, Ani, and for Padme, I won't be a real Jedi tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one's so short, guys, but this felt like a good ending point. Also, my mother is going to have surgery next week and her recovery period is gonna be pretty long. Which means I'll be helping a lot around my house and my posting may be a bit erratic until the holiday season. I will do my best to continue Sweat of the Battle in a timely manner, but if I don't post, that's why.**

**Again, I apologize that this story is moving slower than the others, but I want to devote all the necessary time to making it the best that I can.**

**As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Life's been hectic, and I've been too exhausted/lazy to get to this. For that, I apologize profusely, dearest readers, and thank you for sticking with me and this story as long as you have! Now without further ado, the long-awaited...**

* * *

Chapter 9

The cool early-morning wind slapped Acacia in the face as she and Padme zoomed over the buildings of Coruscant. Though some might call it reckless, she kept her hood back as she flew, relishing the icy feeling as it stung against her skin – even though the sting reminded her of what she felt the night before, when Anakin implied that she was not a real Jedi.

Well, he hadn't _meant_ to imply that exactly. Acacia knew her brother thought her more a Jedi than most of the remnant, and not even because he'd spent the entire morning trying to explain and apologize. She'd forced a smile, claimed she'd understood, reassured him with, "Of course I forgive you.

But still, his comment made her prickle. Still, it made her heart burn. Still, it made her wonder, wonder the way she had since she found the photo of Owen. The holo-pic she still held, tucked in the pocket of her robes.

Being more of a farm-boy homebody, her other brother had never been much for her dreams of a Jedi life. But at least he'd never made her feel... feel _less_ for them.

In that moment, Acacia missed Owen so strongly that if she hadn't been busy piloting the speeder, she might've pulled out her comm and called him up right then and there. So perhaps it was a good thing she was preoccupied.

Perhaps it wasn't.

"Acacia?" Padme asked, as they entered the lower levels. "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded stiffly – though she knew the lie was obvious. "I'm fine."

"What Anakin said last night, you know he didn't mean it. He thinks you're amazing."

Acacia nodded again, same way as before. "I know."

Out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw the senator open her mouth to continue – so Acacia spoke first. "Why are we headed to the lower levels anyway?" she blurted out the first query that came to mind. "Isn't that too – I don't know – _un_classy for Senate reps?"

Padme frowned slightly, but answered the question anyway. "Normally, it would be. But we're running out of options."

Acacia raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"We rebels have to meet in secret. Especially now with the Emperor's newest law."

Acacia rolled her eyes. "I missed that one. What did our magnificent tyrant illegalize now?"

"Exactly what we're going to: unapproved meetings of Imperial Senate representatives."

Acacia's jaw dropped. "_What_? But... but why would they _allow_ that? Can't anyone see he's stealing their freedoms?"

"Yes." Padme nodded. "I think most of them can. But we were at war a long time, Acacia. People are desperate for the peace that he promises. And, at the moment, they don't see banned meetings as a significant cost, particularly since the representatives _can_ still meet, provided the Emperor and his 'committee' approves."

Acacia grunted. "Kinda messes up the whole secret thing, though."

Without a mite of happiness in her voice, her sister-in-law laughed. "I think that's the point."

Acacia tapped her fingers against the controls, frowns forming on her lips and forehead, the dormant fury in her eyes reminding Padme very much of Anakin. "You know, Padme," the girl said finally. "I was on the front lines for three years, the_ entire freaking_ war. I know_ exactly_ how awful it was, but you don't see me running to sell out to Sidious and his cronies."

"Yes. But many of the citizens and several representatives saw a different, just as difficult side of the war. And they're too terrified of going back to make a move in the right direction."

"Then, no offense, Padme, but what's the point of all this?"

"All what?"

"All your meetings and Senate stuff. If everyone's too scared to stand with you, what are you_ doing_ this for?"

"Several reasons," Padme replied. "To show people that there_ is_ a cost to this kind of peace, and it's pretty steep. To challenge the Emperor, slow him down and give the others a chance to _think_ about their choices. Essentially, we in the Senate resist to give the people hope and strength, so that eventually, they'll come alongside us and do it for themselves."

Slowly, Acacia nodded, and the frown between her eyebrows lessened, though the one on her lips remained. "How long do you think that'll take?" she wondered.

Padme shrugged. "As long as it does."

* * *

Watching from the doorway as Acacia and Padme disappeared into the still-dark sky, Anakin tried to ignore the fear curling like a sarlacc in his stomach. His sister and his wife, two of the people he loved most, flying off to some secret Senate meeting somewhere in the crime-steeped lower levels. An illegal meeting to boot, one that, if they were caught in, they'd likely be killed without hesitation.

And somehow, someway he wasn't supposed to worry. As if.

"M'lord?" Sabe said, approaching him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Anakin forced a smile at the handmaiden. "Thanks but no thanks, Sabe. Actually, I need to make a comm. See you in a bit."

Once Anakin had locked himself in his room, he pulled out his comm – concentrating on the encryption code so he could stop worrying for at least ten seconds – and placed a call to Dexter Jettster's lower level diner.

As a friend of Obi-Wan's, old Dex had immediately joined the Jedi's cause, going so far as to set up an off-grid line which only select members of the resistance had the code for. Anakin had been one of the first to receive it, but he called only when necessary.

Dex picked up after a single ring. "Who's this?"

"Anakin."

"Oh-ho, Skywalker!" Dex yelled, and Anakin hoped that, wherever Dex had set up his line, it was somewhere soundproofed. "Haven't heard from you in a while. How'd my other tip work out?"

"Great, thanks. In fact–"

"Need some more help, do you? No one ever calls old Dex unless they want something." Then he roared with laughter. "Of course I don't mind. Whatcha need this time?"

"A mechanic I can trust. And next time, Dex," Anakin grinned. "I promise, I'll call just to say hello."

"Nice as that would be, little Ani, we gotta keep this line free for important calls. But after we've kicked the Emperor from here to the other side of the Force, you had better stop by just for a cup of muja juice and a nerfburger."

"You bet."

"Now about this mechanic," Dex mused. "Aren't too many around here, t'be honest. Ships're an important part of smuggling, you know, and our illustrious Emperor has been cracking down on that sorta thing. Too many extra eyes around most places, if you know what I mean."

Anakin nodded.

"But still... I might know someone. An old friend of mine, used to work with the hottest line of Coruscanti Cruisers."

"Used to?" Anakin said. "Is he a rebel?"

"I wouldn't say he's a _rebel_ strictly, but he's something like, and he's trustable, for sure."

Anakin nodded slowly. "Not that I don't trust you, Dex–"

"But you'd like to meet him first?" Dex chuckled. "I understand. Fact is, though, you already know him.

Anakin's eyebrows shot up. "I do?"

"Yup. And he's sitting right here."

He'd thought he was over it, but when the familiar face appeared in the hologram, the old animosity boiled up again, and Anakin could barely suppress the anger as he came face to face with the rival of his Temple days.

Ferus Olin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
